


i glow pink in the night

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Marceline wasn’t fond of pink.





	i glow pink in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warmup fic featuring my favorite sapphic vampire.
> 
> This was written for the prompt "Pink like the halls of your heart" for FemslashFiclet's [ Janelle Monae Lyrics Prompt Table.](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/223971.html#cutid1)

Marceline wasn’t fond of pink. It was bright and cheery and didn’t taste as good as red. She liked black and grey and red but never pink.

When she met Bonnibel, she didn’t like her either. She was stuffy and royal and too smart for her own good. 

Still, Marceline got a kick out of annoying her.

But then annoying her turned to hanging out with her turned to liking her turned to loving her turned to hating her turned to… loving her again. 

So Marceline is fond of pink. The pink of sticky hair her cold fingers loved to play with. The pink of pale skin that smelled sweeter than the most delicious red cherries. The pink of dresses thrown onto Marceline’s bedroom floor in a hurry. The pink of warmth that Marceline’s vampiric heart hadn’t felt in so, so long. 

There was no harm in strawberry ice cream making its way into her fridge. She didn’t mind the pink flats and heels that always sat in the entryway. It was fine that pink was slowly taking over half of her closet. 

Yes, Marceline loved pink but she would never admit it to Bonnibel. She loved Bonnibel more anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
